


Dangerous Curiosity

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Duo are making too much noise in the other room, and Wufei almost wishes he didn't find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Curiosity

Wufei sprinted down the stairs and through the living room doorway as fast as he could, harboring a cramp-like feeling in his stomach. He hadn't meant to intrude on such a personal situation; the thumping from the bedroom next door was just getting to him. What noisy things two people could possibly be doing in the middle of the night sparked his anger, as well as his curiosity. He almost wished it hadn't.

Plopping down on the couch, Wufei rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't the only victim of circumstance; had he and his girlfriend Meiran been caught doing that, he knew he'd be humiliated for days. Heero and himself had shared this small, two bedroom apartment for about a year, and Duo moved in recently. Wufei welcomed his friend with open arms, and thought nothing of it afterward. He hadn't even the slightest clue that the two of them were together; they hid themselves so well.

"Hey," Duo said from the doorway, which took Wufei slightly aback. Heero was behind his partner; his cheeks were redish and he was staring away from everyone. It was unusual for Heero to seem so shy and embarrassed, but after being caught in the act, Wufei couldn't say he blamed him. The tension in the air grew thicker by the second, and breathing became almost impossible. Wufei scooted away when Duo sat down next to him.

"You two should have told me something," said the distraught young man slowly, in fear that his voice may deceive him. He had half a mind to strangle the two of them, throw them out, or move out so they could be alone to do... that. His face suddenly grew very hot.

"We thought you knew," Duo admitted, not daring to come any closer. He wasn't sure whether the sex part or the fact that two guys were doing it bothered Wufei more; he didn't dare ask. The situation was already awkward, and making it angry or violent wouldn't get them anywhere.

It seemed like forever before any of them spoke up, until Heero shoved his bemused state aside and walked right up to Wufei.

"The first day we moved in here, I told you to always knock," Heero said, startling Wufei out of his trance as the other man seemed to tower over him. It wasn't long before Heero's remark earned itself a punch in the face.

"And I told you to always keep it down." Heero snorted, taking that comment entirely the wrong way as he rubbed his throbbing cheek. The snort was followed by laughter, which took both Duo and Wufei aback for a second.

"What are you laughing at, Heero?"

He didn't respond; he just continued to laugh this situation away as if Wufei had merely tripped over his foot. It soon became contagious, and Wufei was soon caught in his own bout of laughter. Heero baited him, and Wufei took the bait like an emaciated trout. Duo smirked, and squeezed Wufei's shoulder discreetly; he didn't even flinch. Heero was too good.

"Why on earth are we laughing?" Wufei asked while he caught his breath. Just a moment ago, he hadn't found this situation to be the least bit funny, but in some odd, twisted way, it actually was. The unintended smile never left his face.

"You chose to laugh," Heero responded, taking a seat between Wufei and Duo. The awkward air ceased, and the three of them sat in content silence as they got more used to the situation. There's no way Wufei wouldn't remember to knock next time.

End


End file.
